pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Integrated Technologies M36
The M36 is a 30x50mm semi-automatic grenade launcher manufactured by Knight Integrated Technologies. Intended for use against light armored targets and static emplacements, the M36 is able to employ airburst, impact, and multistage delayed detonations (though some are dependant on ammunition). Additionally different ammunition types, ranging from high explosive to flechette are available. Though not as powerful as the popular M32, the M36 makes up for this with a much reduced weight, increased ammo capacity, and available automatic fire. The M36 has been adopted by several NATO militaries, the Australian military, as well as the US Army and USMC. Decided to jump on the recent grenade launcher bandwagon. Also some minor tweaks done in photoshop, just erasing some seems and adding lettering. Evidently I (again) inadvertently entered this, and this time won, thanks again to everyone who voted. M36 Caliber: '''30x50mm grenades '''Rate of Fire: up to 100 rpm on automatic Muzzle Velocity: 255 m/s Effective Range: '''475m '''Optics: EE-229 laser range finding variable zoom scope, night vision and thermal optics available Barrel Length: 14in Weight: 10.6 lbs Cost: $2850 Additional Features: '''vertical foregrip, recoil absorbing stock, and compensator Magazines can easily be loaded with multiple types of grenades, however general practice is combat load of two magzines of high explosive and 7 additional grenades of various types. The average infantry squad has one or two M38s depending on scenario, with another often stored in a HMMWV or MRAP. Many IFV and tank crews also carry M36s to compliment their limited small arms capability. M36A1 Based on feedback from troops using the M36 as well as critiques from the initial testing phase, the M36A1 was rapidly developed. It features a folding and lightened stock, improved action, more prominent charging handle, and improved ranging system. '''Caliber: '''30x50mm grenades '''Rate of Fire: up to 110 rpm on automatic Muzzle Velocity: 260 m/s Effective Range: '''488m '''Optics: EE-229 laser range finding variable zoom scope, night vision and thermal optics available Barrel Length: 14in Weight: 9.7 lbs Cost: $2970 Additional Features: '''vertical foregrip, recoil absorbing stock, and compensator M36A1s are also able to "dumb fire", a feature that the original design lacked. The scope can be removed and all rounds manually set. Though the EE-229 Targeting and Ranging System is incredibly reliable, the feature is welcomed none the less. M306 An underbarrel version of the M36, dubed the M306, was developed to compete with the M203 and M320. Its stock and grip have been entirely removed and it lacks automatic fire. Addtionally only the side rails remain. The M306 has several advantages over the previously mentioned launchers, most obviously being capacity. Though the M306 is much larger and heavier than other undermounted launchers, it retains much of its range and accuracy. Furthermore, a EE-229 scope (the same type used on the M36A1) can be attached to the rifle on which the M306 is mounted, allowing for the various fire modes of the M36 to be utilized. '''Caliber: '''30x50mm grenades '''Rate of Fire: semiautomatic Muzzle Velocity: 260 m/s Effective Range: '''488m '''Optics: none Barrel Length: 14in Weight: 6.3 lbs Cost: $1820 A36 The A36 is still in development, but is a 12 conversion of the M35 for civilian use. Visually it is identical to the M36 and functionally only lacks automatic fire and the range finding scope for legal and practical reason respecitvely. KIT plans to market the A36 as both a sporting and home defense firearm, filling much the same role as the KIT M/A71. Pending the military sucess of the M36A1, it is likely that A36A1s will also be released to the civilian market. Caliber: '''12 gauge, 10 and 20 gauge conversions to be made available '''Rate of Fire: semiautomatic Muzzle Velocity: 365 m/s Effective Range: '''50-110m depending on shell '''Optics: iron (nonproduction mock up shown with none) Barrel Length: 14-28in Weight: 9.3 lbs Cost: nonproduction, projected to be ~$1100 Additional Features: '''vertical foregrip, recoil absorbing stock, and compensator Ammunition The unique 30x50mm round is a high preformance and versitile round, out preforming the 40x46mm grenade in many respects. All grenades except flechette have variable fuses set while they are chambered. Options are impact, airburst, and multi-stage delayed detonation. High explosive rounds are able to penetrate the armor of some APCs, and can easily defeat reenforced concrete. They can also create useable breaches in solid concrete walls. Fragmentation rounds have a kill radius of 20 feet and an injury radius of 55 feet. Smoke grenades can produce a large cloud for 90 seconds, multiple colors are available, as well as IR shielding and RADAR dampening. Flare rounds are also available in a variety of colors and types. The incendiary rounds use a proprietary fuel that burns similarly to napalm and also contains magneseum fragments. Flechette rounds are one of the most uncommon types and contain 60 tugnsten darts and is often used for breaching. Development Initially the Q35, the program was started in 2014 as platform to demostrate the then 25x45mm grenade. The caliber was upped to the current 30x50mm after the previous cartridge failed to preform to KIT's qualifications. Wehn the US Army put out a contract in 2017 for a new manportable grenade launcher capable of holding at least 6 rounds, KIT rapidly converted the experimental Q35 for active service. The result was of course the M36. Many of the feautres included in the M36 were carried over from the Q35, such as the magazine design, scope, much of the reciver, and most of the action. The most obvious changes are to the stock and hand guard, but numerous internal upgrades were made, including the addition of automatic fire. Much of the weapon's steel components were replaced with titanium and aluminum alloys, as well as polymers to save weight. Of the 7 original Q35s, five were scrapped, one was archived, and the last was used for destructive testing (this was also the only one made in 25x45mm). '''Caliber: '''25x45mm and later 30x50mm grenades '''Rate of Fire: semiautomatic Muzzle Velocity: 230 m/s Effective Range: '''400m '''Optics: Laser range finding scope Barrel Length: 14in Weight: 11.4 lbs Cost: nonproduction '''Additional Features: '''vertical foregrip, recoil absorbing stock, and compensator Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Knight Integrated Technologies Category:Explosives Category:Competition Winners